


Secrets

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mentions of PTSD, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reaver is his own warning, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: Set one year after the Crawler's defeat, canon divergence.While organizing their mother's things, Logan finds her journal. It contains some life-shattering revelation and many secrets that she kept from them. After showing it to Rose, the two embark on a journey to learn more about their mother and a man that they thought they knew.
Relationships: Elliot (Fable)/Princess (Fable), Hero of Bowerstone/Reaver (Fable), Logan & Princess (Fable)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, a HUGE round of applause for [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030) for letting me ramble on and on and on about this fic as I hyper fixate on Fable, and for betaing this thing even though she has never played Fable. At least she knows pretty much...all of Fable 3 and some 2 now!
> 
> So this is 1000000% a self-indulgent fic. I really didn't like how everyone just kind of...left you at the end of the game. Like, I understand Kalin going back to Aurora and Sabine going back to the dwellers, but why did everyone else have to leave? Why couldn't we meet up with Page in industrial? Why couldn't Ben hang out in Bowerstone Market or something? Why didn't Logan wander the castle or hang out in the war room? Where WAS he during that year between being sparred (assuming you did) and Walter's funeral? Why did he just go "k byeeeeeee" after it was done? Why did everyone decide that this was the perfect time to disappear anyway?
> 
> ok, rant over. At first, this idea started as a short little thing where Rose (My Hero) asked Logan to stay and kept in contact with everyone. But then plot bunnies attacked and thsi became a huge fic with fun things I enjoy, like Reaver being Logan and Rose's father, and Logan getting to be a Hero for once.
> 
> So, here is the prologue! I do hope you enjoy!

_Theresa suggested that I keep a record of my journey so the future generations can learn from my triumphs._

_We found the hero of strength today. Her name is Hannah, but she insists on us calling her Hammer. Lucian’s men killed her father, and now we are both on a path for revenge._

_I want to trust Theresa, but something she said before Hammer and I entered the cave worries me. She said that we needed a hero, not a pacifist monk and that we needed to give her a reason to fight. The fact that the attack happened so soon after this...unsettles me._

_Maybe I’m imagining things. It was just a coincidence._

\---

_I got married today. His name is Alex. We first met when the angry ghost of a jilted past lover asked me to seduce him and then to reject him in revenge for him leaving her at the altar. I gladly accepted, angered that someone would dare do this._

_I was surprised by my target. He was not the evil, cruel man that I envisioned. He was broken by what he had done to Victoria. As time went on...I fell in love and couldn’t give him the note._

_Victoria understands, and she’s glad that I did what I did. She is at peace now._

\---

_Theresa discovered new information on our second hero, the mage. Unfortunately, I will have to postpone all adventuring, because I have joyous news! I’m pregnant! I have been staying at our farm in Oakfield, safely hidden behind the demon door. Alex is so excited and is spoiling me rotten._

_Hannah came to visit recently, bringing plenty of gifts for the baby. I’m thankful, I know passing through Oakfield must be hard due to her loss, but she is strong. She promised to visit me again, and I look forward to it._

_I must go, Alex is calling me for supper. It smells delicious, and I look forward to it._

\---

_It has been a long wait, but my son was finally born today. He is wonderful! Such a tiny little thing, but he means the world to me. We have named him Logan. It pains me to know that I will have to leave him one day, but it is so he can live. Once I am done with my quest, I will spend all the time I can with him. I will not let Lucian succeed._

_I will protect this child until my dying breath._

\---

_I was right. Leaving Alex and Logan was the hardest thing I will ever do. I will be back as soon as I can._

\---

_Hannah and I are on our way to Westcliff. Lucian is recruiting his spire guards from those who complete the crucible. I need to get into the spire so I can rescue Garth._

_I hope this doesn’t take too long._

\---

_I defeated the crucible and was subsequently hired to work in the spire. I returned to Alex and explained everything. He was upset, but he understood why I had to do this. He wishes for a safe world for Logan as much as I do._

_He said he will wait as long as it takes. Leaving them this time was far harder than the last._

\---

_It’s been ten years. I spent ten years in that damned place. We were forced to wear these collars that sapped all my energy and experience if I disobeyed an order. I disobeyed often. I refused to give in._

_Alex says that while he’s glad I’m home and that he still loves me...I’ve changed. I suppose I have. I am more determined than ever to bring Lucian down. I know that to do this, I will have to spend more time away from my family but once this is over we will be safe._

_I have already missed watching my boy grow up thanks to Lucian. He’s ten now, and all I can think about is how much of his life I’ve missed...his first word, his first steps, his first day of school…_

_He’s a wonderful, smart boy. His smile brightens up the darkness that is now within me and gives me hope for the future._

_Even though the next year will be difficult, I can’t wait to settle down again. This hope will keep me going._

\---

_Our third hero is a monster._

_Let me begin by telling you what I had to do to find him in the first place. We needed to go to Garth’s tower in Brightwood to activate the cullis gate. Lucian’s men found us and attacked. Hannah and I fended them off while Garth focused on the gate. In the end, I was the only one who made it through. I passed out and woke up in a cage...some slaver was attempting to sell me. But then…a strange fog came and he ran into it. There were these strange screams, and the fog dispersed. It was silent, at least until Max came out of the fog, holding the key to my cage. He’s such a good boy!_

_I had to pass through Wraitmarsh. Theresa explained the history of this sad place. A whole town sacrificed...all for one man’s vanity. Only hollow men and banshee’s live here now. The banshee’s whisper such terrible things...but I try to ignore them._

_I finally reached Bloodstone, a town full of thugs and prostitutes, only to find the most arrogant and vain man who was supposedly our third hero. He said he would only speak to me after I completed a task for him._

_He tried to sacrifice me to the Shadow Court. They were the ones who destroyed Oakvale…and I think I know who’s responsible for summoning them._

_There was a girl there...the one who held the seal would be the one who would lose their youth. It was a hard decision, but I forced it into her hands. I’m so sorry...I need my strength to fight Lucian._

_I’m a monster. I think I need to wait before I go back._

\---

_I went back to Reaver after three days. I almost wish that I hadn’t, maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. The bastard tried to turn me in to Lucian for gold, but that backfired and we were forced to escape through a back tunnel. Lucian’s men found their way in there too._

_Hammer and Garth were waiting for us when we finally escaped. They’re getting along now, which I’m grateful for. After being stuck in a tunnel with the braggart, they were more than a welcome sight._

_Reaver tried to escape, of course. Plans quickly changed when his ship (he calls it The Reaver, how self-centered can this man get?) was blown up by a shard._

_We thought we had escaped. After so much fighting, Theresa took us to Hero Hill and performed a ritual that would summon a weapon that would defeat Lucian. I don’t know what she did, but it looked like it hurt the others. Reaver deserved it, but I was worried about Hammer and Garth._

_Whatever she did, it made them weak. There was no weapon either, and no Theresa either. Then Lucian showed up._

_I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her. I think she called Lucian to us. I couldn’t move, I could only watch as my friends were taken away._

_He then told me that he killed my family, and after everything I’ve seen him do, I believed it. Oh, Avo, he killed Alex and Logan and I wasn’t there to protect them. He killed Max. Max died taking a bullet meant for me._

_Lucian took everything from me. When he pointed his gun at me, I was ready to die._

_But I didn’t. Rose came to me in a dream. We were at our family’s farm, and we had such a wonderful day! It was a paradise, even if it felt...wrong._

_I woke up to the sound of music. Rose insisted that I should stay inside, but I felt compelled to follow the sound. My perfect world turned into a nightmare while a familiar tune played._

_It was the damn music box that started everything...but I felt compelled to grab it._

_The dream faded around me as my life flashed before my eyes. I thought that I had truly died and this was the end, but I woke up in the spire._

_I survived. I survived when my family and Max did not._

_Lucian is dead now. I had my revenge. He tried to use Hammer, Garth, and Reaver’s power for himself, but the music box rendered him powerless._

_It only took a single shot...after everything I’ve been through; after these years of hunting him down...it was so easy. Sickenly easy._

_Theresa gave me one wish. I could have had all the gold in the world, or I could have brought my family back, but I knew what I needed to do. Everyone who lost their family to the spire got them back...and I’ve been left alone._

_Everyone has left me. I don’t know what to do._

\---

_I found this journal again, hidden away in my possessions. It has been a long time; twenty years. A lot has happened in twenty years._

_After the spire, after Lucian...I wandered, completing odd jobs and quests for those in need. It took me two years before I realized that I needed to step up and do something worthwhile; it’s what Rose, Alex, and Logan would want of me. I bought Castle Fairfax and began my work._

_Along the way, I came across Murgo, the trader that sold Rose and I that cursed music box. He had other items for sale, and I bought them. The first was a snowglobe that transported me to Oakvale before Reaver made his terrible pact with the Shadow Court. I almost believe these people were the spirits of those he sacrificed that dreadful day. After I saved them from these strange colourful shadows, they thanked me for letting them rest._

_The next was a golden skull that housed a necromancer. He claimed he was a cursed knight and I believed him. I wore such silly costumes and ran around in an attempt to free him, and when the truth was revealed I cut him down and ended him for good.  
The third item was a model of the spire. It revealed who Murgo’s supplier was, and transported me to Theresa. She showed me a vision of the future. She said that I would be a beloved Queen and that I would have a child who the fate of Albion and Aurora rested on their shoulders. _

_I tried to ignore it. I tried to focus on the colosseum that was given to me after. Even now, my heart still aches for Logan, and what he could have been._

_But it has slowly started to come true: I was crowned Queen the following year. I’ve been using all the resources I can to better this kingdom. Even if I do not have another child, then at least I can leave this Kingdom in a better state then it was._

_I have made some loyal allies: Sir Walter Beck, Major Swift, Solomon Turner, and my faithful butler, Jasper. With them by my side, I have so much hope for the future._

\---

Reaver showed up at the castle today. It was quite a surprise, he just waltzed into the meeting room as if he was the one who owned the place. As expected, my advisors weren’t too happy with these events, and Reaver would have been dead if it weren’t for me.

It seems he’s back in Albion, and wanted to see me again since it’s been such a long time. I know that’s a load of shit; he’s only interested in my power.

Still...with Hannah and Garth so far away and unable to visit, some company from that time might be nice; even if it is an egotistical monster.

\---

_I was married last week. We do not love each other, but politics ask for me to have a husband. His name is Hugo. He’s a kind man who understands the position we are in, but he is loyal to me and Albion and wishes to see it thrive as I do._

_The help will be nice._

_Reaver showed up to the ceremony. Hannah was shocked, she didn’t know he was back in Albion. Thankfully she didn’t ask any more questions. I didn’t want to talk about how I felt about it._

\---

_I have a confession to make._

_We had a party to welcome in the new year a few weeks ago. Reaver showed up, of course. When has he ever turned down an invitation to a party?_

_I will never drink again. It interferes with my better judgment._

_It seems Theresa was right all along. I’m pregnant, and the child is certainly not Hugo’s._

_I never wanted this. I never wanted another child after what happened to Logan._

_Yet this was my mistake, not my unborn child’s. I cannot bring myself to hate it._

_I’m scared. I only want the best for it._

\---

_I was so scared for months. I thought that I would never want to have another child._

_I was wrong. The moment I laid eyes on my baby boy, I knew Avo had given us a second chance. I named him Logan, after the child that never got a chance to grow up. He looks so much like him._

_He has become my world. I love him so much, no matter who his father is._

\---

_Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale  
Out to the seas._

_Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Float the souls left unbroken  
by White Balverines_

_Down by the reeds  
Night-blooming weeds  
Embrace those who go dancing,  
In sad moonlit dreams._

_Down by the reeds  
A twisted path leads  
To Banshees who breathe out  
A cold winter breeze._

_Nobody knows.  
Nobody sees.  
The sirens of Oakvale.  
Down by the reeds._

\---

_Today was Logan’s first birthday!_

_We threw a grand party with a fitting autumn theme. Hugo knows the boy is not his, but treats him as he would his own. I don’t know what I would do without him._

_Logan received so many presents! I’m not sure if he enjoyed the party, but I’m sure he will grow to love them once he understands._

_Reaver showed up of course. I was surprised when he gave a gift, but I shouldn’t have expected much._

_He gave Logan a pistol, and claimed that “if he’s anything like his father, he’ll need it”._

_I hate that man._

_I pray that Logan is never like him. He will never touch a pistol as long as I live._

\---

_Logan turned five today._

_He’s growing up so fast and is such a smart boy. He greeted all his party guests with impeccable manners that one would expect from the future King of Albion. I’m so proud!_

_Hannah was able to attend his party and he followed her around all night. She told him stories of her adventures and the adventures that we went on together. He sat on my lap and listened to her with wide eyes that were full of awe._

_Reaver wasn’t pleased that the spotlight wasn’t on him, but I couldn’t care less. He asked if I had given Logan the pistol yet, so I told him that I threw it out. He tried to cause a scene, but one glare from Logan surprisingly deterred him._

_I suspect it’s because he’s all about appearances. Upsetting the Prince of Albion at his birthday party would not look good at all._

_I think I’ll let Logan have some more cake for breakfast tomorrow, just this one time. He deserves it after chasing Reaver away._

\---

_Despite my previous insistence, Logan’s pistol was not actually thrown away but is hidden in the sanctuary with my own, but it is always enjoyable to rile Reaver up whenever he asks about it._

_Reaver and I have a...complicated relationship. I don’t trust him, but I feel strangely drawn to him. He is a manipulator, and he plays this role with precision and grace._

_I’ve taught Logan not to trust him. Perhaps it is cruel, to teach him to not trust his father, but he has no idea of their relation._

_Logan is polite, of course. He thanks Reaver for the gifts and for his well wishes at every party, but I can see how uncomfortable the man makes him._

_Good._

\---

_I have made another mistake._

_I can’t even say it was alcohol. I can’t even explain why I let him in my chambers._

_Sweet words and the heat of the moment led to my second mistake._

_I don’t understand how he makes me feel, and I don’t think I ever will._

\---

_Albion was blessed with a Princess yesterday, but no one is more blessed than Logan and I. He is being such a good big brother, and is making me proud as he always does._

_I have named her Rose, after my late sister. She’s beautiful, and I don’t think I’ve seen her without a smile. I think I will take her out to the gardens tomorrow if I am feeling up to it. The trees and flowers are blooming, and I want her to see it. I’m sure Logan will help me._

\---

_I nearly banned Reaver from Rose’s first birthday party, but he swore that he would not give her a pistol like he did Logan. Shockingly, he was a man of his word and brought her a toy sword instead. While it is not the most ideal gift, it is far better than the pistol._

_Logan stood by Rose all night, keeping her entertained if she got bored and singing Hannah’s song._

_As I watched them, I couldn’t help but think about the vision Theresa showed me so many years ago. She only showed me one child and never mentioned a second. I thought it was Logan, but now I don’t know._

_It’s not a fate I wish upon either of them._

\---

_I found Rose and Logan playing with the music box. Both of them can open it. I’ve hidden it away deep in the Reliquary._

_This is worse than I imagined._

\---

_Hugo has fallen ill. I worry about him, but I’m trying to keep the children occupied. Logan worries about his ‘father’, but Rose is only two and doesn’t understand. I took them on a picnic in the gardens since it was such a lovely day._

_Rose chased after Logan and he, bless his heart, pretended to run away so she could do so. Some of the nobles stopped to watch, and I cannot blame them. The sight of their future King pretending to flee in terror from his baby sister was definitely something to see._

_Once Rose was tuckered out, Logan brought her over so she could have a nap. He leaned against me and I told him more stories of my adventures until I heard soft snoring._

_I’m glad to see both of them so at peace. I worry that it won’t last._

\---

_How many soldiers does it take to control a toddler? Well, as it turns out the answer is three, plus her brother, mother, and butler._

_Rose and Logan are like day and night. While Logan has always been calm and obedient, Rose is carefree and wild. The only thing she listens to is her heart’s desire. If there is trouble, Rose is often the cause of it._

_She is such a smart, wonderful, beautiful child. Sometimes the best things come from the worst ones._

\---

_The King is dead. Long Live the King._

\---

_Things have gotten worse. Logan found my guild seal today. I saw it glow in his hands, but it barely affected him. He is a hero and the bloodline is now active, but I suspect he takes after his father. I’m so glad I hid that pistol. He has always been taught to fight with swords, and he is very good at it...but I know what he would excel at._

_Theresa said the fate of Aurora and Albion would rest on my child. If Logan’s power is not like mine…_

_No._

_I can’t let this happen to her._

\---

_My health is failing. I’m trying to stay strong for my children--Avo knows Logan is only eleven and is not ready to become King yet. Hugo and I have taught him well, but he is so young and the crown is so big and heavy. He tries to wear it when he is playing. He puts mine on his head and gives me a huge, adorable grin as the crown lays lopsided, nearly falling off._

_I can’t do that to him. I know he will have Jasper, Walter, Swift, and Solomon to guide him, but if I die he would not only be an older brother, but a king and a parent. He adores his little sister, and I know he would not abandon her._

_But Rose is also so young. She is turning three soon, and I have to be here to guide her and watch her grow._

_It’s not fair. I missed my first child’s life, and have only witnessed a fraction of my second’s, and now it’s looking like I will miss watching my daughter grow up. I won’t see the woman she will become; the hero she will become...even though I never wanted this for either of them._

_I have asked Walter to keep an eye on her and to teach her to fight as he does with Logan. When she is ready, he will take her to the crypt and give her the guild seal. I suspect her reaction to it will be stronger than her brother’s, but they will need to work together to bring down whatever is in Aurora._

_Reaver will be able to get close to both of them._

_Oh Avo, what have I done??_

\---

Logan stared at the last entry in the journal, still coming to terms with everything he had just read. When he decided to sort through some of his mother’s possessions, he never expected to find this.

His life was a lie. Rose’s life was a lie. How many other secrets had their mother kept? Ones that never made it into her journal? Yet at the same time, he almost felt a sense of relief. Suddenly, little events in his life made sense.

With a deep breath, he closed it. Rose needed to see this.


End file.
